


Kismet

by dieyenkai



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieyenkai/pseuds/dieyenkai
Summary: kis·metˈkizmit,-ˌmet/ - destiny; fate.Moonbin just moved in to a new neighborhood. He wasn't expecting his life would fall into it's rightful place.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. Okay so I just got in to the fandom. I'm so sorry. I'm so whipped. I've literally watched so much of their videos in a short span of time(Astro play, DDOCA vids, MV's,Stages, V-app broadcasts). I haven't spazzed out on a group this much since BTS. 
> 
> can I just say how perfect Moonbin is? is that even allowed? Anyway, diving headfirst in the fandom with this fic. Sorry, I just needed to vent out my Binu feels since they were the first ones I've noticed in Astro(can they be more clingy with each other? 'cmon that's totally unfair)
> 
> Moonbin is my bias, but Rocky's slowly creeping up there if it wasn't for Eunwoo tbh. 
> 
> so, yeah. I am officially whipped. I hope it's not too late for me to join the fandom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

➶

 

 

 

“Alright honey, you sure you can settle in on your own?” A middle-aged woman stood in front of a tall boy, whose eyes disappear into crescents as his lips curves the same way. His hair, a shade of brown, fringes covering most of his eyes. He had the most distinct eyes, akin to a cat, but with his smile, compares him somewhat to a puppy when he does.

“I’ll be fine Mom” the boy chuckled

“Just wanted to make sure.” The boy’s mom ruffled her son’s hair, tiptoeing to leave a small peck on her tall son’s forehead, the boy adjusting to his mom’s height.

“Okay, to double check.” She added, pulling up a list on her smartphone’s notes, some sort of checklist she prepared. “Vitamins, check. Toiletries, check. Clean laundry, check. Snacks, check. Fruits and vegetables--”

“Check, check.” The boy smiled, earning a curious look on his Mother’s face. “Check for fruits, check for vegetables.” He chuckled, placing a small kiss on his Mom’s temple, “You don’t need to go through all of those, Mom, I’ll be fine.” he smiled.

“You’ll be gone for a while Bin, at least let your mother see you off the way she wants to.” Bin’s mom, said sternly.

“Mom.” the boy, Bin chuckled, staring at his mom with a smile, giving her a knowing look, his mom sighed in defeat after a couple of seconds. “I’m 19, not 9. I can take care of myself.” Bin pulled his mother into a hug, which the latter reciprocated.

“You’re 19 now, you can be 100 tomorrow and you’ll still be my baby. At least let me be a mother for a while. I won’t get to do this in a long time.” Bin’s mom said through the embrace, her voice wobbly as if she’s holding back her tears.

“Mom, come on. You’re not giving me up for adoption.” Bin smiled, his Mom’s antics never cease, but he loved her nonetheless

As the two were engaged with prolonging their farewells, an elder woman together with a boy emerged from the building, watching the scene before them, their hearts, touched. This isn’t the first time they witnessed this exchange.

“My dear, you must be Bin.” The elder lady spoke, softly, but was enough for the two to notice.

“Mrs. Jung” Bin’s mother bowed, Bin followed shortly, she approached Mrs. Jung and the latter held her hand to dismiss the former’s worry.

"Let's get you settled in" she smiled at Bin, "Seongwoo" she called, the boy she came with came closer, a grin on his face as he bowed to to Bin and his mother, "Be a dear and help him with his things will you?" she smiled.

"Of course." Seongwoo smiled, running back into the building and soon reappearing with a trolley, he proceeded to put the boxes Bin came in with and stacked them up to the trolley as he motioned Bin to follow him.

Bin's mother turned to him, embraced him one last time as he bids her farewell to both her son and Mrs. Jung. She hailed a cab, all the while the elder lady was giving her the assurance she needed to hear.

They all waved goodbye to Bin's mother until she was no longer out of sight. Bin heaved out a long sigh that he'd been keeping in since the drive to get here.

He didn't want to worry his mother, but truth be told, it was a little scary for him to be on his own. Braving the big city on his own to pursue his studies, and his dreams, his parents supported him fully, but were afraid nonetheless. It was his mother's idea to enroll in a university in the city. The chances of Bin fulfilling his dream way back at home was slim at best, but it was still possible. But being in the countryside won't do him good for too long, he needs to venture out, spread his wings, explore the world so to speak.

"You'll be fine dear" Mrs. Jung pat his back to dismiss his worries, somehow Bin felt she could sense his anxiety. "Your mom was like that at first you know" she added, the three of them already walking back into the apartment complex.

Bin chuckled, "I can imagine how it was like for her"

"I'm sure you'll manage" Mrs. Jung smiled, "I'll leave him to you" she turned to Seongwoo, who's still pushing the trolley with Bin's boxes of his things. "I'm sorry to cut our meeting like this dear, I need to still tend to some tenants' issues"

"No worries Mrs. Jung, thank you for taking the time" Bin smiled, bowing to the elder lady before the latter disappears into one of the doors in the floor.

Bin's unit was located at the higher floor in the building so they had to use the elevator, with Seongwoo pushing trolley. They arrived at the 6th floor in no time, Bin was glad that Seongwoo seems to be the kind of person who you can talk to about anything, he became Bin's first ever friend in the city.

"Alrighty, here we are. 698." Seongwoo handed Bin the keycard to his apartment.

"Thank you" Bin smiled.

"You're welcome." Seongwoo smiled back, "Alright, since I'm actually free for the day. Tell me if you need something okay? I'm only a floor down, 595."

"Thanks, but, I think I'll do some exploring on my own." Bin smiled.

"That's fine, if you ever get lost though, here." Seongwoo took out his phone, unlocked it and handed it over to Bin. Confused at first, Bin only caught on once he saw Seongwoo's number details on the screen. "I'm a text, call or message away."

Bin spent no time registering Seongwoo's number on his mobile, sending a text so the other can save his number as well. With that trade, Seongwoo bid farewell to Bin as the latter scans his keycard to unlock his apartment.

Excited as he is nervous, Bin still can't quite believe the situation he's in. He's on his own, he's away from home, his parents, his friends. In here, it's like a clean slate, a new beginning. He can start fresh here, this is the first step towards his dream being fulfilled.

Of course, he couldn't be more thankful for his parents for giving him this opportunity. They were reluctant at first, but soon trusted in Bin.

Growing up, Bin already showcased his talent at such a young age. Back at home, he's always the first one to be sought out whenever there are events and celebrations to go on. He's considered to be the best dancer in his age way back at home, and his singing is not too bad either. He's improving as he goes, he figures if he wanted to get somewhere with his talents, he’d have to go and study it officially. Which is why he’ll be going to a University and major in music, where he’ll be able to hone his talent further.

Bin made quick work of moving his things inside his new unit. Upon entering, there was a compartment at the side of the narrow entryway, hollow dividers in between for shoes to be placed, it looked sturdy enough to hold a person’s weight. It fit perfectly at the little crevice that divides the entrance to where the short hallway begins. 

The first door to his right revealed to be the bathroom, which was a lot spacious than he imagined it would be. Actually, the whole apartment unit was very spacious. The living room could be seen as soon as you enter the door but it doesn’t quite reveal how big the space really is. In full view, the living room was big enough for him to practice his dance without limiting his movements, the ceiling was high enough to be considered worth almost a floor and a half of level. To the left of the living room was the kitchen, divided perfectly by a medium length island, where stools were connected to either sides acting as the dining table. The windows were big rectangular glasses, an overview of the city’s landscape could be admired from the view. Cabinets were built in from the walls, connected to the wall coming from the entrance hallways was also a small set of stairs, each step having it’s on compartment, leading to a king sized bed without a bed frame, the mattress filling the rectangular space just quite perfectly, a small chandelier perched just above.

”Neat.” Bin smiled to himself, when his Mom told him that she fixed him up with an awesome place to stay at, she wasn’t kidding.

Although Bin’s family is more than capable of affording such a place, his father is a retired businessman after all. He had always reminded Bin, that there is no easy way in life, and how you face the challenges that will go your way will determine whether or not you are worthy of success. Hence why, the Moon family is known to be the most down to earth people back on the country side. 

There was a note on the glass table that Bin noticed once he moved the boxes in the living room, it was his mom’s checklist, he figured his mom went through and checked out the place to see if it was up to living standards. Bin made a mental note to remind himself to send her a message on how he appreciates his Mom making sure of everything.

While his mother grew up in the country side, she braved the big city on her own, that's why she's all too familiar with how frightening it can be to live alone in the city. That's why she made sure that Bin will get settled comfortably.

It’s way past afternoon when they arrived, the sun already set when Bin was taking in his new home. The digital clock on the wall just chimed in when it displayed 6pm. Reminding Bin that his Mom always tells him to get ready for dinner.

“Hmmm. I got a week anyway.” Bin said to himself. His classes doesn’t start for a week so he decided he can unpack first thing in the morning tomorrow. For now, what he needs to worry about is his dinner. As embarrassing  as it is, Bin hates cooking. He always had this theory that there are contradicting factors in the world.

Like that left-brain, right-brain thing he read at the internet once. Those who are left-brain oriented tends to be more analytical and logical, while those who are right-brain oriented will favor creativity and a more holistic thinking.

The latter applies to Bin. He also theorized his own, claiming he likes to eat, therefore, he naturally hates cooking. His Mom and his sister usually does the cooking at home, but since he’s living alone, he’s actually come in to terms that his cause of death will be due to starvation. He promised himself that he will not resort to takeouts, but the temptation is so damn real, and he hasn’t eaten all day so he did the most logical thing to do.

Go out, and look for food.

At least the night sky was comforting, it doesn’t seem to be like he’s away from home. Though it is unbelievably warmer in the city, he was looking forward to exploring his new environment on his own.

The city looked ever so busy when viewed from his own vantage point, but walking among the countless faces in the crowd was comforting, it filled Moonbin with glee at the thought of new possibilities that opened up for him. 

But yeah, right now he could really need some food. 

The streets were unfamiliar with him, letting his feet do the work as he trusts his own limbs to direct him to a destination where he can satisfy his needs. He thought about contacting Seongwoo to ask him a quick tour on the neighborhood but he retreated from the thought almost immediately.

He was two blocks away from his apartment when he heard faint music coming from one of the buildings along the pavement, and with his love of all things music, his feet betrayed his stomach as he already made three steps up the stairs where the music became louder. Not really aware of what he was doing, he was already rocking along to the beat of the music, and the movements of the boy on the other side of the glass as his body sways with the song was captivating.

Bin watches with a smile as he watches the boy’s every move in awe.Every sharp turn, every flick of his limbs, every sway of his hips. That is, until the boy spins around and saw Bin watching him.

The boy stops dancing along with the music, snapping Bin back to reality as he curses himself for being distracted. He definitely looked like he was creeping up on the boy. 

‘Way to make an impression, idiot.’ He thought to himself.

As he scolds himself for acting like a complete creep, the glass door opened, the music blared as it escapes through the room, softening as the glass door closes.

”I’m sorry.” The boy spoke, his voice was not what Bin expected. It was smooth, sweet, almost like chocolate. “Studio’s rented out for the night, you can come back tomorrow.” He added.

The boy was sweating a lot, Bin took notice, he wasn’t exactly panting heavily either, it’s as if he hasn’t dance a strenuous routine just now.

The boy cleared his throat, attempting to knock Bin back to his senses when he caught the latter following the trails of sweat falling from his hair to the side of his face.

”Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Bin breathed, “I didn’t mean to creep you out. I’m sorry. I was just.....the music got me y’know. I’m sorry. BTS really, really draws me in.”

Hearing the familiar name of the popular pop group, the boy’s lips formed a small smile, “You know BTS?” 

“Have I been living under a rock? Heck yeah I do. And even if I was living under a rock, I still would have known them.” Bin smiled, his eyes turning into crescents.

Hearing that the boy grinned, “That’s awesome man.” He motioned for a highfive, which Bin reacted to. “I’m Park Minhyuk.”

”Moon Bin.” He extended a hand, Minhyuk accepted.

“Haven’t seen you around Bin, are you new in town?” Minnyuk asked.

”Yeah, I am.”

”Cool. You uhh..wanted to rent the studio?”

”No, actually, I was just checking out the town. Y’know, familiarize myself around.” Bin said, Minhyuk nodded in acknowledgement

”How'd it go so far?” Minhyuk motioned him to go inside, which he complied.

“I’ve only been two blocks away from my apartment when I heard the music.”

"I see." Minhyuk nodded, wiping the sweat off his wet hair. The boy had a nice build, Bin noticed. For someone will a small figure that is. His body structure indicates that he dances a lot. Minhyuk looked like the type that would be unapproachable, he had this certain vibe around him that when you first look at him, his cold demeanor will tell you off not to approach him, which surprised Bin how accepting and inviting like he hadn't been caught gawking at him just minutes ago.

"You dance?" Minhyuk asked

To answer to the latter's question, Bin stood up and pointed to the stereo where the music was coming out off, gestured to Minhyuk as if to ask permission, the latter nodding off. He replayed the same song Minhyuk was dancing off to, and as the music started, he was lost in the rhythm.

Minhyuk watched in awe as Bin moves to the beat of the song, only realizing that Bin was dancing to his choreography of the song. Minhyuk couldn't believe it himself, Bin was a great dancer no doubt, but to be able to mimic the steps he only just watched a few minutes ago was incredible beyond levels.

Bin finished dancing to the song the same way Minhyuk did, meeting Minhyuk with a shy smile as he finishes his spin. The smaller boy clapped slowly, wide eyes and an incredulous smile as he stood up and approached Bin.

"Dude, you're amazing!" Minhyuk exclaimed, pulling in Bin with a chest bump, which the latter accepted.

Bin smiled shyly at the compliment, patting his nape as he was flustered. He has to say, Minhyuk is really cute. He has this bad-boy image when you first look at him with his cold eyes, but it turns out to be the other way around once he starts talking with a smile on his face.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Minhyuk offered, Bin has no reason to decline, of course. It was his original agenda anyway.

That makes two. Two friends that Bin made in his first day in the city. Things were turning out quite well.

Minhyuk gave Bin some few key locations at the city that he quotes "The only places you need to know about". Which is basically just the mall, the arcade, the studio, some random cafes, and restaurants. Minhyuk never stopped talking the moment they got to a restaurant too, it felt like they've been friends for years with the way they connect with each other. Bin found out that Minhyuk is also an upcoming sophomore in the same university, and if that wasn't perfect, he also happened to be majoring in the same field and it turns out they would be in the same class. Minhyuk officially declared himself as Bin's best friend.

Bin also found out a lot about Minhyuk and in return, Minhyuk got to know about Bin. Turns out Minhyuk was only a year younger than him. He's been dancing from the moment he could speak his name, which was evident in the way he dances. Minhyuk also surprised Bin when he started singing along to a mellow song when they were waiting on the food they ordered. Minhyuk just grinned at him like it was nothing while he stared at the younger boy with wide eyes.

Time flew without neither noticing, it was getting well into the night as they get to know about each other's lives. Bin was happy, seeing how much Minhyuk warmed up to him. Minhyuk was full of smiles and laughter, and he could tell that the latter is easily loved by those around him. Minhyuk told him they had so much in common, he joked that they could be each other's rightful half. Bin rode along the younger's attempt to even brighten up the already fond atmosphere.

They parted ways just soon enough, not forgetting to give each other's contact, Minhyuk jokingly put in his name as " **Bin's other half** ", which the latter reciprocated by putting in " **Minhyuk's other half** " as his contact in the younger's phone. They waved their goodbyes to each other, Bin failing to notice the red tint on the younger's ears as they turned their backs on each other.

Bin can't help but to smile with how his day went. His phone vibrated as soon as he got to the elevator.

 

 

 

 

 

**11:38pm**  
[Bin's other half]  
_I had fun today :) it was so nice to meet you Moon Bin. See you around! ^-^_

**11:39pm**  
[Minhyuk's other half]  
_Thanks for taking me out to dinner too :D_  
_I was worried I won't survive_

  
**11:40pm**  
[Bin's other half]  
_Learn how to cook! ㅋㅋㅋ_

  
  
**11:41pm**  
[Minhyuk's other half]  
_You can't teach a fish to walk_

 

  
**11:40pm**  
[Bin's other half]  
_Excuses excuses_  
_besides you're a puppy anyway._  
_or a kitten idk_  
_a puppy-cat! :OOO  
_

  
   
**11:41pm**  
[Minhyuk's other half]  
_What the hell's a puppy-cat?_  
  
 

  
**11:40pm**  
[Bin's other half]  
_It's what you are ㅋㅋㅋ_  
_anw, almost home. Goodnight Bin ^-^_

 

 

 

Bin didn't realize that the elevator had already stopped in between the exchange of messages. He smiled at the picture that Minhyuk sent to him. The boy posing with a V-sign to his lips, his eyes curving up as the smile on his lips hidden. He sent a quick reply back to the boy as he steps out of the elevator.

The hall was dim, Bin figured the lights dim out at this hour. He almost felt embarrassed that he stayed out this late. Way back at home, he's already in bed at this hour. He doesn't really want to get used to living at this condition, he'll adapt somehow. he's got a week left before classes start anyway, might as well make the most of it and explore.

From a distance, Bin heard a noise, just around the corner where his unit is. A groan came out from the end of the hall, and what seems to be rustling. Curious, as it is also along his way anyway. Bin peeked before deciding to reveal his presence to whoever was at the end of the hall.

There was a boy, on his knees as he collects pieces of what seemed to be his groceries from the floor. Apparently his brown bag gave up from whatever was in there.

Without hesitation, Bin half jogged and started picking up after the stranger. Startled at first due to the fact that Bin appeared out of nowhere, the stranger muttered a small 'thanks' to Bin as both boys continued on to pick up the rest. Cradling most of his grocery in his arm, Bin got to see the face of what he believes is his neighbor. The boy had the prettiest eyes that stunned Bin in a hold once his sight fell, the latter smiled at him, and it was the most beautiful thing that Bin has ever seen in his entire life.

"Are you my new neighbor?" the boy asked, scanning his key card to open his unit.

"Y-yeah" Bin stuttered

"Nice to meet you, Lee Dongmin." the boy, Dongmin, smiled.

"Moon...Bin" he hesitated, Dongmin tilted his head cutely, noticing Bin's hesitation to introduce himself, he chuckled lightly as he gestured to Bin to open his door since his limbs are currently full of groceries.

"Thanks!" Dongmin chimed, "See you around Bin." he smiled as he turned away from Bin who's still stuck in a trance.

Suddenly Bin can hear his own heart beat through his ears, he could hear his own breathing, muting the sounds of the busy streets. He stood dumbfounded at the space between his door, and his neighbor's for quite some time before shaking himself out of his half-conscious state.  All of a sudden, only one thing mattered to Bin.

That smile. That damned smile.


	2. Everywhere

 

 

 

 

➶

 

 

 

The sun had yet to rise when Bin woke up the next day. The horizon painted a tint of orange in the sky as can be seen from his window.

The boy find the change surprising, he NEVER wakes up early. Even when it was a school day, he always wakes up an hour before his first class starts, mastering the art of getting ready in 30 minutes. There has always been this unknown pull that manages to keep Bin attached to his bed, prolonging the day from being started, but strangely that was not the case for today.

Bin sat up, hair sticking out of different directions as he stretches out his limbs. He blinks his eyes repeatedly, attempting to reclaim his sight that got lost in the dark from the previous night of slumber. Carefully, he descended down the stairs, onto his living room, holding on to whatever he can grasp for dear life as his vision hasn’t been returned yet. A few stumbles here and there, but he made it into the kitchen where the lights were dimmed out.

When he came to, he checked his fridge, hoping that his mom stocked in food supply knowing very well that Bin and cooking do not, will not, and should never be in the same existence. His anicipation was short lived when he realized that all that was inside were the fruits, vegetables and the snacks that he packed in a day prior to moving in. Deciding that there was no point in being disappointed by the lack of anything edible(well, more like to his preference) in the fridge, Bin just opted to eat outside. He knows his Mom probably wants him to learn the skill anyway, he did say he wanted to be independent, but that can wait for another day.

Bin washed up in quick haste, not wanting to endure the hunger in his stomach. He considered sending a message to Minhyuk to ask if he wants to grab something to eat but retracted the idea shortly. First of all, it’s around 5 or 6 in the morning, he wasn’t really sure, the clock wasn’t the first thing he looked for when he woke up. Second, although Minhyuk claimed for himself the title ‘bestfriend’ , it wasn’t clearly established whether that meant “Hey, I’m giving you permission to bother me at 5am where the rest of the world is still asleep.” or “Yeah, I can be your ‘bestfriend’ but dude. It’s only been a day since we met, lay off.”

Bin didn’t think about it that much. He didn’t really want to be a burden to other people if he can help it. Besides, it probably won’t be that bad to eat breakfast alone at this hour.

Donning a beanie to cover his unkempt hair, glasses on, a simple black shirt and jeans. Bin unlocked his door, not expecting a half stunned boy whose finger was half an inch away from buzzing up his door. They caught each other’s gaze for a period of time until the boy smiled and Bin had to look away. It was way too early to be blinded by something so bright, nope,he was not ready for it.

“Goodmorning, Bin.” the boy greeted, it was Dongmin. He was wearing the same getup as Bin, save for the glasses and his shirt being actually white.

“Goodmorning.” Bin greeted back with a shy smile.

“It is Bin, right? Did I get your name correct?” Dongmin smiled, Bin nodded in response.

“Are you heading out?” Dongmin followed up a question, basing his judgement from Bin’s clothes

“Yeah.” Bin half-smiled, earning an acknowledging ‘ohh’ from Dongmin. The latter wouldn’t stop smiling, how is his cheeks not hurting from smiling so much, Bin thought. More importantly, why was he about to ring Bin’s doorbell.

“Isn’t it too early to go out though?” Dongmin asked, not really directed to Bin. He chuckled, “Anyway, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come over for breakfast?” he smiled. “Atleast before you head out.”

‘Oh’

“Breakfast?” Bin asked.

“Yeah. I made breakfast at my place.” Dongmin chuckled, he’s got to stop doing that small giggle—err...laugh thing, Bin cursed mentally. “I never had the chance to welcome you, I was out the whole day yesterday and you helped me out with my groceries last night too. So consider the gesture as me formally welcoming you to the neighborhood, and as a thank you for last night.” He smiled

Bin didn’t give an answer, but his expression did give away that he’s considering on accepting Dongmin’s offer. While the former’s eyes were glued to the floor, Dongmin stepped back and unlocked his door with his key card, pushing it open. That’s when he caught Bin’s gaze again. Dongmin raised a brow towards Bin, as if asking him for his answer. Bin wasn’t really putting up a fight if Dongmin may say so. He wasn’t saying anything but the look on his face says he wants to accept the invitation, he was just hesitating.

“I’m not going to hold you hostage if that’s what you’re thinking.” Dongmin joked, finally getting a response from Bin when the latter huffed a small air of amusement.

“You could be an axe murderer for all I know.” Bin rode along with the joke, locking the door behind him as he steps forward to approach Dongmin’s door.

“Then you’ll be my first victim, Mr. Moon.” Dongmin winked, as he exaggeratedly bowed and gestured towards the door as if inviting Bin to an extravagant showroom.

Bin went inside with Dongmin following afterwards, his unit has the same hall back at his place, albeit rather shorter. There wasn't much difference in the size of the unit, it was just as big as his. Bin noticed that instead of a large space where the living room stands, there were multiple doors in Dongmin's place. The walls were painted white, vibrant as if it was a new coat. It had this minimalist approach that Bin mused over. Everything was kept cleanly and organized. The colors Dongmin associated within the walls contrast each other quite well, and the placement of all furniture and other knick-knacks were pleasing to look at.

The small kitchen-slash-dining room was the first corner to the right, where a divider perfectly sets aside the living room from the hall to the kitchen. There were plates already set on the table, and the food Dongmin prepared.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Dongmin chuckled next to Bin’s ear, the latter stood planted in his position when he was checking out Dongmin’s place. The air hitting his ear sent shivers down his spine, alerting him to come back to his senses.

Dongmin motioned Bin to sit down with him, already picking up some of pancakes he prepared. There were a lot that Dongmin made, Bin wasn't sure if he was aiming for a specific theme seeing that it was a mixture of western and korean.

Dongmin grinned looking at the contemplating look on Bin's face when he was scanning the table. "I didn't know which you preferred so I just mixed in together all I could make"

"This is too much for one person though" Bin said as he pulled a chair, sitting opposite Dongmin.

"Were you listening to me?" Dongmin chuckled, "I said I made these for both of us" he gestured, "Dig in."

"Err...thanks" Bin smiled, still hesitant to take a portion out of the plates.

"So, how's the city?" Dongmin asked, silently chewing on his breakfast.

"I'm loving it so far. I went around places last night." Bin said, still chewing his food.

"On your own? Wow." Dongmin smiled.

"Nah. I met a friend."

"Oh." Dongmin's expression deflated, which took Bin by surprise. Dongmin looked really cute, he argued with himself if that was a pout he saw or something else.

"What's wrong?" Bin asked.

Dongmin chuckled. There he is again, Bin thought. He never stops smiling or laughing. There's something about how Dongmin's eyes curve into small crescents that makes Bin nervous, he could feel it, his heartbeat picking up the pace everytime Dongmin smiles.

"I was hoping that I'd be your first friend."

Bin looked genuinely confused. They barely spoke the night before, Dongmin sounded eager, like he’s really interested in knowing Bin.

“Why?” The question came out of Bin’s mouth abruptly.

Dongmin blinked innocently at Bin, grinning for the nth time, “You’re the first neighbor I have.”

“First...neighbor? I’m confused” Bin frowned, curious as he is sure there are other tenants in the floor with them.

“Do you really talk and chew at the same time?” Dongmin asked, clearly amused at the latter’s habit.

“S-sorry.” Bin blushed, for some reason, the way Dongmin looks at him makes him flustered. He’s not just looking at him, there was something intense in the way he gazes at Bin. Bin felt it last night too.

“It’s cute.” Dongmin laughed, “I've been here for two years, none of the tenants are relatively friendly in my opinion." he said.

“Maybe they're busy people?"

"They probably are." Dongmin smiled, "They're not around my age too so I doubt we can get along well." he added, "Speaking of, I'm guessing we're at the same age?"

“Year?”

“97” said Dongmin.

“Close.” Bin smiled, “You’re ahead by a year.”

Dongmin smiled knowingly, his gaze fixed on Bin as he slowly chews. It seems as if he’a studying Bin’s face, familiarizing himself with the latter.

“Is there....something on my face?” Bin shot a worried look.

Dongmin shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face. “Nothing" he said, prompting Bin to help himself for another portion.

The two finished breakfast over small talk, mostly Dongmin asking Bin stuff about himself. Bin never had the chance to ask about Dongmin, he seemed uncomfortable when Bin first asked why he's living alone in the city. He merely answered vaguely with 'I wanted to prove something'

Bin didn't pry any further.

The things he learned about Dongmin so far though was only minimal. Bin learned that Dongmin works part time at a cafe a few blocks away from the building. When Dongmin mentioned the name of the establishment, Bin was estatic knowing that it was one of the few places Minhyuk suggested worth knowing.

It was also noteworthy how amazing Dongmin is at playing the piano. Dongmin took Bin a small tour around his unit, one of which is Dongmin's study. There was a petite grand piano at the corner of the room next to some bookshelves. Dongmin sampled a piece when Bin asked him to play, a classical piece Dongmin introduced as 'Gavotte'. Bin had no idea what the piece was, but was pleased as Dongmin hits every note. The song was upbeat, it was rather cheerful. He felt like a kid listening to each note sounding beautifully at the press of a key from beneath Dongmin's fingertips. It was pure, innocent, full of glee, and Dongmin ended the song perfectly, turning to Bin with a smile on his face as he bows exaggeratedly at his audience, the latter clapping his hands with the same enthusiasm.

Bin also found out that Dongmin is running his 3rd year in the same university. The uniform with the familiar crest caught his attention when he was introduced to Dongmin's room. Dongmin was excited to find out that Bin is going to the same school, although they won't be in the same classes, Dongmin still expressed how excited he is to see Bin around campus.

All in all, Dongmin's place was very uniformed, neat, and everything was in place. Bin offered to have Dongmin over at his place, but Dongmin declined for now. His shift at the cafe starts in two hours and he needed to get ready. Bin thanked him before he want back to his own unit.

 

 

 

➶

 

 

 

Bin received a text from Minhyuk some time past 12 inviting him over at his place to hangout. Both of them agreed to meet at the studio where they first met last night, as it is the closest they can meet without either of them extending too much effort.

He lazed around all morning anyway, he had worked out an hour after his breakfast with Dongmin but other than that all he did was watch random dance videos on his phone.

It was well after 4pm when Minhyuk showed up.Him dying his hair was the first thing Bin noticed, and the other boy couldn't help but be excited as a puppy.

"Is it good?" he asked, hopeful eyes twinkling as he grins at Bin, waiting for his acknowledgment.

"What color is that anyway?" Bin asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it's...uhh - khaki was it...or ash brown, maybe?"

Bin chuckled, "How you can you dye your hair without even knowing what color it is."

"I got excited, okay?" Minhyuk pouted. "Atleast tell me if it's bad or something."

Bin ruffled the smaller boy's hair, laughing heartily. "You look good." he said, not noticing how red Minhyuk's ears went from his touch.

Minhyuk cleared his throat to hide the tint of red on his face. "By the way, my Mom's home. I told her about you last night over dinner."

Bin smiled at how Minhyuk warmed up to him enough for him to talk about meeting a new friend last night. Bin hummed to prompt Minhyuk to continue what he was saying.

"Long story short, she wants to meet you." Minhyuk visibly gulped, but Bin was looking at the pavement to notice.

"What did you tell her anyway?" Bin mused.

Minhyuk almost laughed nervously, "I told her I met my other half."

Bin laughed, "I'm looking forward to meet her." he smiled.

The two joked around, shared random stories while walking along the streets. It took them roughly half an hour to get to Minhyuk's house. Both of them being greeted by Minhyuk's Mom, whose resemblance with Minhyuk was unreal. Bin openly admitted to Minhyuk how he thinks the latter is good-looking by saying he now knows where Minhyuk got his good looks from.

Minhyuk could only hit Bin playfully with the embarassment, perfectly hiding the blush on his face with a wide grin.

"Welcome to my kingdom." Minhyuk declared as they both entered the younger boy's room.

The room was very....Minhyuk.

There was a full sized mirror occupying half of the wall to the left of his bed. A shoe rack filled with different shoes, all for dancing. His wardrobe mainly has a hip-hop feel to it, but he does have clothes for different occasions.

"Since you're my guest. I'll let you pick if you want to play videogames, or watch a movie." Minhyuk pointed to the shelf above the TV mounted to the wall. "I'll be downstairs for awhile, we can play after dinner."

Bin, confused, shot him a look.

"I'll be making dinner." Minhyuk smiled.

"You can actually cook?" Bin doubted.

"Best one in the household, baby." Minhyuk grinned.

"Oh god, stop trying to act cool" Bin cringed.

"Shut up." Minhyuk pouted, "Anyway, make yourself at home. I'll call you when dinner's ready." he gestured a salute before shutting the door behind him.

Bin feigned throwing a pillow after him just before he closed the door, the smile on his face disappearing as the younger boy disappeared. Bin crouched down to look at the game collection Minhyuk has. He has 4 different game consoles stored in the shelf below the mounted TV, and there were atleast 3 shelves filled with Minhyuk's games. Mostly were fighting games, the rest are first person shooters. There were some of the usual RPG's. Bin decided against playing videogames for obvious reasons that Minhyuk would decimate him, choosing to watch a movie instead, he opted to wait for Minhyuk so they can choose what to watch.

Bin took in Minhyuk's room once more, careful not to touch anything. Although he was given permission to, he didn't want to make himself too comfortable. This is Minhyuk's room after all. Bin noticed some plaques and trophies on a shelf on the wall next to the gigantic mirror in the room. They were mostly from dance competitions dating from a year ago to a decade ago. Bin smiled, remembering Minhyuk telling him that he started dancing as long as he can remember, these were enough to prove how much the younger boy loved to dance.

Minhyuk's amazing, Bin thought. He lied in the latter's bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering how his life will be starting from now. He's glad he's met Minhyuk. The boy clearly has a bright future ahead of him, it wouldn't be bad to have someone along with you on your journey, and the fact that they're walking the same path isn't so bad either. Minhyuk could be heard singing from downstairs behind the door, and Bin couldn't help but smile at how refreshing it is to hear Minhyuk’s singing voice.

Bin fell asleep some time after thinking too much about the next coming days, until Minhyuk shook him and they ate dinner. Minhyuk's cooking was phenomenal, even his Mom acknowledges his cooking. They talked over what to expect in the university, Minhyuk's mom was really kind, she told Bin that she's welcome to come by any time he wants, much to Minhyuk's delight.

Bin complimented Minhyuk's cooking nonstop after dinner. They were at Minhyuk's room choosing a movie to watch, both deciding to watch some random dance flick that both of them have already seen. Minhyuk did nothing but fill in Bin of what he should expect at the university. He kept assuring Bin that he would have no trouble fitting in at his current status, and the fact that they're in the same class means he won't have to be the lonely new kid. He's grateful, but of course Bin can't help it if he's nervous. At the least, Minhyuk will be there to help him through his university life anyway, what could go wrong.

 

 

 

➶

 

 

Two days before classes officially start, Bin was walking around the city. It was well after lunch and he just left Minhyuk's place an hour ago after being invited over by his mom for a meal. Everything's already all set for classes and Bin doesn't really have anything to do for today. Heck he didn't have much to do all week, but he did promise Minhyuk that they'd hang at his place later today, it's just that the latter has errunds to run that's why Bin had nowhere to go. Minhyuk's mom says it was okay for him to hang around even when Minhyuk was out running errands, even he himself said that it's okay for Bin to stay at his room but Bin declined.

Bin has spent the past few days with Minhyuk. The younger boy continued his tour of the city, he accompanied Bin in getting all the stuff he would need to survive. Minhyuk was nothing but excited when he first went to Bin's unit, gaping at every corner of Bin's unit exclaiming 'This place is way too big for one person to live at'.

Minhyuk promised him he would drop by every now and then in case Bin got hungry. Although Bin stayed firm about not having the slightest interest in learning how to cook, Minhyuk made a vow to himself that he will get Bin to cook.

Bin decided to visit one of the cafe's Minhyuk recommended. While he did mention that his cousin works there, he never mentioned his name or at least what he looked like to Bin. Minhyuk said he'll introduce him some other time, he said they all go to the same university anyway which was an amazing coincidence.

The bell atop the glass door chimed as Bin entered the said cafe. There wasn't much customers at the hour. The cafe was warm at least, the last wave of the cold air outside hitting his back as the door closes on him.

"Welcome!" one of the employees at the counter beamed.

He looked so small leaning against the countertop with a bright grin on his face as he anticipate Bin's move. Bin reciprocated the smile, surprising the cashier whose eyes obviously widened at the gesture. As he approaches the counter he had a staredown with the cashier, neither of them breaking away.

"Hi!" the cashier chimed, "What can I get for you?"

"Hi, um --- MJ" Bin smiled, the tag on the cashier's name reads MJ, as he mentions the name, MJ's expression grew brighter. "I'm gonna have a um...hot chocolate? " Bin smiled awkwardly. He doesn't really like chocolate, but he's not into coffee that much either so he guesses it's the safest drink to order.

"Sure!" MJ beamed, "Will that be for here, or is it to go?"

"I'll have it here, thanks."

"Great. Want it in a cup or a mug?" MJ asked.

"In a mug please" Bin smiled.

"Alrighty." MJ singsonged, "Can I have your name?"

"It's Bin"

"Let's see, B-E-A-N...did I spell that correctly?"

Bin was dumbfounded. Never in his entire life has his name been spelled that way. He broke out a laughter which emanated across the whole cafe. Thankfully he didn't garner any attention from the customers who were already comfortable at their seats. MJ sure wasn't expecting the outburst thought.

"I'm sorry." Bin's laughter ceased, almost tearing up. "Nobody ever spelled my name that way. It's actually B-I-N."

"I knew that. I was trying to make you laugh" MJ admitted.

"That was a good one." Bin smiled, handing MJ the bill for his order. "If you don't mind me asking" Bin paused, waiting for a cue from MJ to go on.

"Don't mind at all." MJ motioned.

"What does MJ stand for?"

"It stands for Myungjun"

A voice came from behind MJ. A blonde guy, he's about the same height as Myungjun albeit a sturdier build than the latter. His eyes were small curves, almost disappearing. He has this manly vibe all over him. He was somewhat intimidating but that thought disappeared when he smiled.

"Hot choco right?" the blonde asked, "On it" he smiled as he turns around the counter into the bar to make Bin's chocolate. Bin could barely make out the blonde's name tag though. Jinjin?

"It's Jinwoo" Myungjun answered, Bin let the name slip from his mouth unconsciously.

"Umm...nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too Bin." Myungjun smiled, "Haven't seen you around, are you new in town?"

"Yeah." Bin smiled, "I just moved a couple of days ago."

"Let me guess. Kirin Arts?" Myungjun raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know?" Bin's eyes widened at Myungjun’s wild guess.

"Our Eunwoo moved here for the same reason." Myungjun smiled. Eyes flared up instantly as another customer entered the shop, apologizing to Bin for cutting their conversation short to attend to another customer. Bin shook his head with a smile, assuring Myungjun it was more than fine.

Bin took a seat next to the window. The sky was getting darker, and more people started coming in the cafe. There was a particular group of girls that caught Bin's eyes, or more like the other way around. They would look at his direction in general, trying not to be obvious that they were looking at him. They would talk to themselves in hushed whispers, silently giggling as they seem to look for someone behind the counter as well, and then back to Bin. He didn't put much thought into it as he paid more attention to his phone when it lit up. Minhyuk had just sent him a selfie, the latter pouting as he waits on a line Bin presumed was the checkout line for the grocery, the line was long, and Minhyuk sent two more pictures of him exaggerating the situation further.

**4:05pm**

[Bin's other half]

_Save me TT.TT_

Bin sent an emoji to tease Minhyuk. The latter replying with sad emoticons back to Bin. The two exchanged text messages for a while, Bin continued to make fun of Minhyuk's suffering while the younger replies aggressively on how mean Bin is. He was too drawn to his phone to notice the boy approaching his table who was smiling widely.

"This seat taken?" the boy asked, immediately getting Bin's attention away from his phone. Surprised, Bin's eyes widened to see who it was.

"Dongmin?" he exclaimed, the latter chuckling as he puts down a mug in front of Bin. He was wearing the same uniform as Myungjun and Jinwoo, notably his name tag says 'Eunwoo' not Dongmin.

"Why are you so surprised?" Dongmin grinned, taking the seat opposite to Bin. The group of girls who were checking Bin out earlier had already decided on their seats, they were a few table away from where Bin is at and they were obviously enjoying the sight. Seems like they came here for Dongmin, but Bin was an added bonus.

"I didn't know you worked here" Bin admitted honestly.

"I told you I work at a cafe" Dongmin smiled, taking a sip of his own beverage in a plastic cup. The tip of the straw barely hanging at his mouth as he talks. "Never expected you to visit though."

"And why is that?" Bin rolled his eyes playfully.

"You told me you're not a fan of coffee."

"I'm not having coffee though." Bin raised his mug.

"Touche'" Dongmin smiled, the silent squeals of their onlookers were audible enough for Bin to take notice.

"Nice fanclub you have" Bin teased. Dongmin chuckled through his drink, smiling with the straw still in between his teeth. "I didn't know you worked at THIS cafe though."

“They can be a handful at times, but they’re alright.” Dongmin chuckled, “They’re not bothering anyone and they do study hard.” He added. Bin noted that the group were probably highschoolers judging from how young they look.

“Must be nice.” Bin smiled

“Oh it is.” Dongmin smiled back, “You know how they say that ‘If you love what you’re doing, it won’t feel like work’.”

“I could tell you’re having a blast.” Bin took a sip of his hot chocolate, he leaned back at against his chair.

“Oh yeah?” Dongmin leaned forward, eyebrow perked up as he bites down the straw between his teeth smiling suggestively at Bin.

“What’s with that look?” Bin let out an unstable chuckle. There it is again. Either Dongmin is this playful, or he doesn’t have a clear grasp of the word subtlety. Dongmin can make Bin nervous somehow, and he doesn't like it. He goes stupid when he's nervous, he knows that.

“What look?” Dongmin feigned ignorance, still keeping up with the same smile.

“That” Bin pointed out.

“I don’t know what you mean, Moon Bin” Dongmin pushed forward.

“You know, people might think you’re hitting on me.” Bin joked. It caught Dongmin off guard momentarily but his eyes curved upward from smiling when he caught on to Bin.

"Should I not hit on you?" Dongmin reciprocated the joke. It was Bin's turn to be flustered. He knew it was a joke and he shouldn't take it seriously but he can't stop his heart from racing. Dongmin noticed how Bin tensed, deciding not to press further with teasing Bin. He didn't want Bin to feel uncomfortable, even if it was just a joke. "My shift ends in an hour." Dongmin cleared his throat, "Wanna walk home together?" he retreated back to his seat

"Y-yeah. Sure.” Bin cursed mentally, he didn’t mean to stammer. Dongmin smiled to him before retreating back into the counter. Customers keep coming in, especially when it was Dongmin who manned the register

Bin didn’t mean to stare but he found it amazing. People were lining up to a point that they had to open the next register to accomodate them all. Myungjun was assigned to the second register while Jinwoo and another barista were working behind them. The other barista was taller than them, only slightly than Dongmin but he was towering over Jinwoo and Myungjun, his hair was mostly curled up strands of blonde, he may be the tallest but he looked the youngest out of the bunch.

The scene was refreshing. It’s like they established a community within the cafe. Everyone was all smiles and they converse with the people behind the counter as if they’re long time friends.

Bin paid more attention to Dongmin’s line. The group of teenagers aside, most of the ones lined up has their eye on him. Who would blame him. Dongmin is charming. His smile is more than enough to draw people in.Bin always knew that he was a head turner. That smile of his can make people smile to themselves, and Bin is no different. He’s smiling unconciously as he watches Dongmin from his seat, talking to his customers, his gaze fixated on them as if they’re the only ones that matter. It’s a good ploy, Bin thought. Whoever hired Dongmin knows how to utilize him as an advantage. Sure, Dongmin knows his stuff, but seeing his customer visibly melt at the eye contact while they struggle to speak proves putting Dongmin out front was a success.

The hour passed by quickly, the customers lined up in Dongmin’s register was clearly disappointed when he excused himself to the back. The numbers toned down within the last hour making it easier for the rest to handle.

Dongmin came out the back door, changed from his uniform to his own clothes. He greeted his customers who were now in Myungjun’s line as he walks past by them, their gaze followed him as he walks over to Bin. The onlookers, much like the group from earlier looked at Bin with wide eyes and knowing smiles on their faces. They talked among themselves with Bin and Dongmin as the center of their discussion.

“Hi.” Dongmin smiled as he takes the same seat opposite to Bin. “Ready to go?” He asked.

Bin frowned, “Don’t you wanna rest first? You’ve been on your feet the whole day.”

“What’s this?” Dongmin smirked, “Are you really concerned or is this just politeness?” he teased. He chuckled when Bin rolled his eyes with a sigh, dropping the attempt to tease him again immediately. He motioned for them to get up, Dongmin bid his goodbye towards his colleagues before they left the cafe. Of course, Myungjun, Jinwoo and the other boy whose name was Sanha said goodbye to Bin too, casually saying that the'yre anticipating Bin's return.

True to Bin's thought, everyone they passed by stopped and stared at Dongmin. He wasn't aware of it though, he was really drawn in with Bin's stories. Dongmin introduced himself as a listener, he would only smile and nod to acknowledge Bin, he would share his comments every now and then and would only answer if Bin asks. Not that Bin minded.

The only thing that Bin minded was Dongmin smiling at him, looking at him as if he's the only person in the world. Everytime Bin would look at his direction, he would be greeted with Dongmin's smile. His stare so intense, so focused on him that Bin can't help but flush. He's lucky the street lights were dim otherwise Dongmin could see how red his face is.

"I just want to ask" Bin cleared his throat to hide the heaviness in the air--or maybe it was just him who was feeling that

Dongmin hummed in reply, motioning Bin to continue with his question.

"Why Eunwoo?" Bin asked, he had been curious since at the cafe why his nametag says Eunwoo and not Dongmin, his mind went around places looking for the logical explanation as to why that is. He even thought that maybe Dongmin gave him the wrong name the first time they met.

Dongmin chuckled at Bin's question, "It was MJ's idea." he smiled, "When I first started at the cafe, we had this event where the customers can guess our names without our tags, he predicted the regulars would figure out in no time. But no one ever did." he laughed.

"And?"

"And~" Dongmin singsonged, "You're gonna have to ask Mj the rest of the story" Dongmin stuck out his tongue.

Bin didn't insist, thinking that there might be something embarrassing that happened that Dongmin didn't want to tell, or maybe Myungjun can just tell a better story.

They stopped by the convenience store in front of their building before they went back. Dongmin treated Bin to a few snacks. Dongmin did invite Bin at his place over for dinner but he had to decline. He made a commitment to Minhyuk that they'll be having dinner together at his place. Dongmin didn't insist, only asking Bin that he'd like to be introduced to this 'friend' Bin met before him as he retreats back to his own unit.

Minhyuk arrived moments later carrying bags of groceries. He said they were for Bin, and that he dropped by his house first leaving their groceries. Bin couldn't protest as Minhyuk's already filling up his fridge. He was already working his way around the kitchen, his face of different emotions as he tells Bin about his day at the supermarket. When asked about his day though, Bin didn't mention dropping by to the cafe near the complex, Minhyuk wants to bring him to the cafe where his cousin works, he'd feel bad if going to a different cafe would upset the latter.

Although Bin thought how cute it is that it's like Minhyuk has two personalities. Whenever it's Dance they're talking about he'd be serious, his words have depth, but anything other than Dance and Minhyuk will be laid back as if he doesn't have a worry in the world, even acting silly every now and then.

Meals with Minhyuk are always the same, they would eat and talk at any time they could. Minhyuk would give extra pieces of meat to Bin while Bin would sneakily put in veggies on Minhyuk's plate. They talked about how Bin should start his first day at the university, with Minhyuk already planning to have him join their dance club as his cousin has just recently been appointed president. About what to expect in class, who to avoid, whos' okay to be friends with, the scariest professors they have and the best ones.

In two days, his new journey begins.


End file.
